A Desire to Breathe
by inkandlilacs
Summary: Rosalie Hale made a very big decision that had changed everything. And Emmet Cullen might be forever torn away from her, in exchange of what she truly desires.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>My name is Rosalie Hale. Carlisle Cullen transformed me .And I hated him for it. On my second year of being a blood sucker, I met Emmet, and fell in love with him. It was a wonder to me, how can a vampire fell in love and feel something when their heart already stopped beating? I love Emmet dearly, but I have a desire greater than my thirst for human blood, and greater than my love for Emmet. I watched the people around me. They are all laughing, fascinated by the festivities. I see many glimpsed my way, awed by my beauty. But because of this beauty, my life was ruined. I tap my heels on the asphalt, waiting for my love. If my heart is still beating, then I am certain that it would be beating so hard right now. I feel guilt welled inside me. But then again, I remember Aro's voice in my head. He knows what I want. And he can give it.<p>

0000

Emmet kissed me on my cheek. I smiled at him. I put his hand on mine and I led him. The door was opened by a human girl. Emmet looked into my eyes." Do you really need to see the Volturi?" he asked worried.

"Yes."

"I don't understand Rose.."

" Do you trust me?"

Emmet hold my hand and kissed it." Yes I do my angel."

The human girl led us to another door. She smiled at me and was gone. I took a deep breath. This is it. No turning back now. I put my hand on the door handle. Aro is waiting for me. I grabbed Emmet and hugged him tight. He hugged me tighter. I want to run away now. How can I do this? I freed from his arms and look at his eyes.

" Emmet, my dear. I love you. No matter what happens. Please understand..that whatever's going to happen, I love you."

He grabbed my hands and rubbed them on his face. I wanted to cry. But I cannot. I caress his cheek. I need to do this. I pushed open the door. Emmet followed me inside. There, on the throne is the Volturi. I made my way to them, Emmet clutching my hand.

Aro spoke.

" What a wise decision, Rosalie."

Emmet tightened his hand on mine.

"Does your mate know?" he throw a glance to Emmet. " My guess is that you did not tell him. Well, if you did, he will not come with you like this." He laughed. And it echoed throughout the walls. When he stopped laughing, he became serious, and two guards came walking towards us, grasping Emmet from me. I remained unmoving. Emmet shouted. My eyes on the floor.

"Rose! Rose help me!"

I can see him in the corner of my eyes, struggling.

"Rose!" the two guards made their way through the door.

" Rose will you be alright?! Don't hurt her please! Don't hurt her!"

One of the guards was thrown away. Emmet run towards me. My eyes still on the floor. He grabbed me, shook me in the shoulders. " What is this? Tell me!"

I can hear several footsteps outside.

"Rosalie! Look at me!" his voice bellowed and shook the walls. I looked at his eyes and I saw pain in them. " Rosalie..He touched my arms, my cheeks, my hair." Rosalie..my angel" Guards were entering the room

"..Rosalie I love you." And then he was torn away from me. I can hear him saying my name over and over again. Abd the sound of it fading as he was being taken away from me.

And now it was silent. Aro spoke. And I heared him stood from his seat and made his way to me. He cupped my face.

" Well done Rosalie."

0000

It was a beautiful day. Alice painted a picture of me. I know it's not really an artwork. It's messy and do not really look like me. But she said it's me. After school, Emmet gave me a lovely beaded bracelet. He was always sweet. At dusk, I told them that I need to take a walk. It's still a bit sunny. But I don't mind. I love the sunlight on my skin. And I am trying hard to get a tan.

I walked towards the woods. There are lovely flowers there. Especially lilacs. As I reached the depths of the woods, I sat down on a root of the tree to rest. I was panting, I wiped the sweat that formed in my forehead. I watched the stream of sunlight from above. I love this feeling. Being able to get out in the sun, perspiring, panting, I love the feeling when my heart thudded in my chest, and the changes of its beat. I love my life now. I have a life now. I have a caring husband and two young children, Alice and Emmet. Emmet. How is my Emmet now? The guilt in me never leaves.

Did I love him? Yes I did. I know I did. But why did I do that? Exchanged him to the Volturi for a human life? For my own benefit? I remember his words. He was shouting my name. I feel my knees weaken. And then the tears dropped from my eyes. Everyday of my human life now, I take walks in this woods to think of him, to think of how much I sinned against him. My Emmet. Oh how I long for him. But I longed for something greater. And that desire broke me. I cried loudly. And my cries combine to the sound of the birds chirping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello there! To anyone of you who read this, I know it's badly written. Forgive me. ..Well…That's supposed to be it. It's just a one shot story… but….tell me if I should post another chapter and make a different ending? I know it's tragic. Well I currently feel tragic. Forgive me. So there, let me know if I should make the story long, does it have a potential? Or should I leave it as it is? Thank you! Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So yeah, I decided to write Emmet's point of view. I do not know if there would come up another chapter…**

**Please let me know what you think by writing reviews. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>I walked happily. I passed so many people laughing and talking with each other. It is a beautiful place. But in my situation, it is impossible to blend in. The sun is near to set. Orange and pink strikes scattered into the big sky above. It's perfect. Just like my Rosalie. I smiled. I walked faster, eager to see my lovely angel. I do not want her to get impatient waiting for me. Oh. This is really a lovely place. She really thought of a beautiful place to have our….fiftieth honeymoon? Is it the fiftieth? I cannot really remember. Children passed before me, they were smiling from ear to ear and chasing each other. I felt a bit of loneliness in me. If only, If only it is possible for me and Rose to have our own kids… We will make a team! Two teams! That would be great. As I continue to walk, I put my hands on my pocket, and my hand felt something inside. I took it out. A paper. There's something written on it, and by the handwriting, I can tell that it's from Rosalie. I quickly read it. And read it again. Shocked engulfed me. And I started to worry. This is something I do not, and will never expect. I quickened my pace. I saw her, Rosalie, She was sitting by the fountain, she was so beautiful and it's like she's glowing. I came to her and held her in my arms.<p>

" Rose, are you sure that you want to go and see the Volturi?" I whispered into her ear.

" Yes I do Emmet"

I unwrap my arms around her and kissed her cheek. " I don't understand why you wanted to go to the Volturi…"

" Do you trust me?" Her eyes are looking into mine. How can I not trust my love? I know that there is something going on, something bad. But how can I not trust my love?

" Yes I do" I held her hand. She smiled at me.

Rose led me to the ancient structure towering almost everything. It's magnificent, tall, powerful. I do not want to admit that I feel scared by it. By the power that the Volturi has over me, or to anyone. The human girl opened the door for us, and she led us to another door. I felt Rosalie clutched my hand tighter as the human girl left us. Rose touched the door handle, but suddenly she grabbed me and embraced me so tight I think I am gonna break into tiny pieces. But I won't. I am solid rock. I hugged her tighter.

" Emmet, my dear. I love you. No matter what happens. Please understand..that whatever's going to happen, I love you." She spoke with her melodic voice. I closed my eyes savoring the moment. I grab Rosalie's hands and rubbed them on my face. She caressed my cheek. I gave her a goofy smile. And then she retrieved her hands and pushed the doors open, revealing the Volturi in front of us. They were seated on their majestic throne, and I try hard to conceal the fear that starts to swell inside me.

Aro spoke. His voice contain a trace of danger and to it. " What a wise decision Rosalie."

I tightened my grip on Rose's hand.

" Does your mate know?" He glanced at me. His eyes red. " My guess is that you did not tell him. If you did, he would not come with you like this." And then he laughed. He laughed and it echoe within the walls. He became serious all of a sudden, as if he did not laugh at all. And then two guards swept inside the room, and they grabbed me, away from Rosalie. I tried to freed myself but they are strong and I am only one.

" Rose!" I shouted her name. I feel fear. Not for myself but for her, my angel.

" Rosalie!" I called again. But Rosalie did not answer. Her gaze fixed on the ground. I am confused. Why is it that Rosalie is not doing anything? I yanked myself from the guards with an extreme force and rushed towards her.

" What is this!? Tell me?" There were footsteps outside.

I grabbed her shoulders, my hands shaking her." Look at me Rosalie" I shouted. Not with anger but with confusion and frustration. Rosalie looked at me. And I touch her face, her hair. " Rosalie..my angel"

Several guards are entering the room. " Rosalie I love you"

The guards came towards me and parted me from my love. I try to pull away, they grab me out of the room, away from her. And I cannot do a thing but say her name over and over again. My voice filling the entire castle. Now it's not only fear that I feel for my Rose. But fear for us. My Rosalie, my angel had left me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

I am currently writing a cross over. It's like a continuation of this story. The title is " Letters of A Fallen Feather"

I am so sad and hurt about what happened to Emmet. So yeah. I believe he deserves to be happy. Right?

Here's the summary in case some are interested:

**"Letters of A Fallen Feather"**

Emmet Cullen was handed over by his previous mate Rosalie to the Volturi. After a decade, the Volturi discarded him and gave him mortality.(Read "A Desire To Breath")

Alia exiled herself from the Wizarding World and took refuge in a muggle community in another country. There, she became in touch with a stranger. Through writing notes in scraps of paper.


End file.
